In Our Family Portrait, We Look Pretty Happy
by SammieAnne36912
Summary: Song Fic! based on Family Portrait by P!NK. The reason Tina didn't really talk.


**Hello Loveys! So warning this is my first Song Fic! Oh and I don't own Glee or Family Portrait by P!NK with that, enjoy!**

* * *

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said

Tina sits quietly at the top of the stairs, listening to her mother cry in her bedroom. Tina is cry softly to herself. She doesn't want to upset her mother further. She is already mad at the fact that Tina tried reasoning with her father.

"Daddy, mommy didn't mean to make you upset!"

That only gets Tina in further trouble.

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

The fight are always about the same things. Mainly Tina and her older brother Jake. That and money. The fighting has gotten worse. But to Tina it is normal. And that fact scares her. She is afraid that if she loves anybody, they will end up hurting in the end.

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave

All Tina wants is to have her family together. She tries ever harder at school, and keeps her room clean. But it never makes a difference. And for her tenth birthday, instead of a new doll house, she wishes for her parents to be happy.

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too

As Tina enters junior high, her Father's yelling gets worse. He threatens to leave and her mother will just yell, call him rude names and say she never should have married him.

Even with all the fighting, Tina still loves her father.

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family

Ever since her brother left for college things have gotten worse around the house. One week during freshman year, it gets to hard for Tina and she spends the weekend at Mercedes house. She likes how her mom says goodnight to them and her dad calls Mercedes his 'sweetie girl'. She doesn't want to leave the safety of this house. But she has to go back to the war zone she calls a home. But it doesn't feel like home to her.

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name

As Tina walks into her house after her date with Mike, she passes by an old family photo. They are all smiling and look happy. Looking closer she see's the forced smiles of her parents. She wipes away the tears that threaten to fall. She over heard her parents talking about getting a divorce. Even though they fight, she doesn't want them to be apart. She doesn't want to move away from her friends. She wants to finish senior year then join Mike in San Francisco once he goes there in the fall.

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my shining star?

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

It's the middle of her senior year when her dad finally left. That torn her world apart. But then she picked up the pieces and worked hard to get a scholarship. She knew that even if she loved performing she knew that she wanted to be a social worker. She didn't want what happened to her family happen to somebody else.

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

Things don't change with her parents but with Tina, things are different.

"Mommy I didn't mean to make a mess!" Julie cries referring to her spilt juice.

"It's ok, it was just accident." Tina smiles cleaning it up.

Going to bed that night, after she tucks Julie into bed, she looks to the family portrait of her, Mike and Julie. And she can see the natural love in her eyes. No forced smiles. And it is so much better.

* * *

Reviews are love! And will I sound like a cheese ball if I say a teared up writing this?


End file.
